


Longing

by SpooktacularMe



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Sebastian struggled against the rope tying his wrists to the wooden bed frame.“Try to enjoy yourself,” a throaty feminine voice purred.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long, long ago— before the Evil Within 2 ever came out. 
> 
> Which I’m salty over how they did Jospeh in 2 so yeah, have this random bit of smut lol. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Sebastian struggled against the rope tying his wrists to the wooden bed frame. 

“Try to enjoy yourself,” a throaty feminine voice purred. 

“Yeah, Seb,” a deeper masculine voice goaded. 

Groaning, he glanced down his naked body to the pair of dark haired individuals laying between his legs. 

“Kidman, Joseph, this isn’t right,” he grit out. 

“But it’s so good,” Kidman sighed, letting her lips drift across his hardening cock. 

Joseph hummed in agreement before gently kissing the tip, tongue darting out to taste the oozing slit. 

Sebastian threw his head back with a low moan. 

“You’ve been at this for hours,” Sebastian’s gruff voice pleaded, “just untie me.”

“Why? You’re enjoying it, too,” Joseph teased. 

Kidman parted her lips and slipped the head of Sebastian’s cock into her mouth. The older detective bit back a moan, thighs shaking from keeping his hips still. 

She pulled away only to have Joseph take her place. His mouth slowly slid down to the root, taking his time to taste the thick, veiny cock. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian muttered, hips bucking up into the soft, wet heat of his partner’s mouth. 

“I can’t take this,” he groaned, watching as Joseph pulled off his cock with a slurping sound. 

“Sure you can,” Juli smiled before dipping her head down and slipping Sebastian’s cock into her mouth. 

He watched as the junior detective hungrily sucked him off, feeling her tongue swirl around the glans before teasing the slit as she bobbed her head. 

“Jospeh you got to-“

“Just let us taste you Sebastian,” Joseph cut him off. 

He reached over and pulled Kidman up by her hair, “My turn.”

She pouted but relented, watching as Joseph eagerly lapped at the foreskin before swallowing down as much cock as he could. 

“I can’t, I can’t” Seb panted. 

“Can’t what?” Kidman asked, teasing a finger across Seb’s hole. 

He groaned as she slid two fingers into his wet hole. 

“Still so slick from the nice, thick load Joseph gave you earlier, huh,” she purred, licking her lips. 

Joseph pulled away from Seb’s throbbing cock, “Let me see.”

Juli pulled back and pressed the older man’s legs further apart. 

“Sexy,” Joseph murmured, lowering his head and lapping at the cum leaking from Sebastian’s swollen, pink hole. 

A high keening cry escaped the grizzled detective as he pressed himself down on that slick, questing tongue spearing him open, craving more. 

“Look at you,” Juli crooned as she began to stroke Sebastian’s weeping cock, “so eager for it.”

“Fuck,” Seb bit out, head pressing back against the bed, back bowed, and thighs spreading further apart. 

“Want Joseph to fill you up again?” the violet eyed woman offered, a devious smile on her face. 

Joseph stopped his rim job with an obscene slurp. Kidman grabbed his short locks and pulled him into a heated and messy kiss. Sebastian felt his cock twitch while he watched Joseph caress and tweak Juli’s nipples before slipping his hands lower, teasing her clit before rubbing the lips of her pussy. 

The pair slowly parted before turning their attention to the man bound before them. 

“Juli is going to ride you while I fill your sloppy hole, Seb,” Jospeh panted, “and maybe if you’re good, we’ll let you cum.”

Kidman hummed in pleasure as she straddled Sebastian’s thick cock. She grabbed the base and slowly eased herself down until he was fully sheathed in her. 

“Fucking tight,” he hissed out, neck straining as he watched her take him all in. 

“Mmm you’re just so big, detective,” she grinned when she felt him get even thicker at her words. 

“Yesss,” she rose up and slid back down at an extremely slow pace, hands pressed against his chest to give her better leverage. 

“Such a sopping wet cunt,” the grizzled detective moaned, completely defenseless at her sensual assault. 

Juli moaned helplessly at his words, rising up and dropping back down a little harder onto his cock. 

Sebastian felt the broad head of Joseph’s dick press against his clenching hole. 

“Yes, fuck me,” he spoke to the bespectacled man. 

Jospeh nodded and thrust in, moaning as Sebastian’s walls fluttered around his hard cock. 

The three moved in unison. Slow thrusts from Joseph only led to Sebastian bucking up harder into the young woman riding him. 

“I’m not gonna last too long,” Seb grit out. 

“Mmm, you gonna cum in me? Going to fill me up, Detective?” Juli gasped out, feeling as Sebastian thrust up into her even harder. 

“Yeah I am. I’m going to fill that pretty pink pussy to the brim and you’re going to love every second of it aren’t you?” the older man pumped his hips faster, feeling Kidman tighten around him. 

“Mmm yes, please,” Kidman moaned, teasing her own nipples before dropping her hands down to drag her nails across Sebastian’s chest. 

“Fuck, I’m about to cum,” hissed Joseph, hips thrusting eagerly into the older detective’s tight hole, “so good, Seb.”

Sebastian could only moan in reply as he felt the warmth of Jospeh spilling inside of him for the second time that night. Kidman began to round down her hips even harder, taking Sebastian as deep as possible. 

“I want you to fill me up, detective.”

“Fuck, I’m not wearing a condom,” Sebastian tried to slow his thrusts, feeling close to orgasm. 

Juli and Jospeh chuckled at the distraught tone of the older man. Joseph moved to lay next to Sebastian.

“Doesn’t it feel good to go raw, Seb?” He murmured in his ear, “feel how wet and tight her pussy is? You know you want to give it to her. Watch as your cum drips out of her.”

The older man moaned, hips pumping faster. 

“That’s it, baby,” Juli purred, eyes glinting in pleasure, “give it to me. Make me cum on your fat cock and I’ll let you cream this pretty pussy.”

Sebastian growled and began to thrust up into the violet eyed woman with abandon. The bed creaked as Juli bounced on the turgid cock filling her again and again. 

She let out a breathy moan, “Oh, Sebastian, I’m about to cum.” 

Her orgasm began to crash over her. Her inner walls clenched down causing Sebastian to reach his peak as well. 

He thrust into the pliant body above him as rope after rope of hot cum filled her spasming cunt. He let out a long low moan as he finished inside her. 

Jospeh leaned over and caught him unawares as he kissed him breathless. The spectacled man then moved to the young woman and kissed her just as soundly. 

As Juli pulled off of Sebastian with a hiss, Jospeh began to untie the ropes around his wrists. 

“That was a bit extreme,” he grumbled, running the feeling back into his wrists. 

“But it was very enjoyable,” Juli smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

He kissed her back gently while tugging her to lie on his right side as Jospeh snuggled into his left. 

“Definitely need a repeat.”

Joseph shared a grin with Juli as Sebastian’s eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion.


End file.
